Generally speaking, electronic equipment usually comprises many magnetic devices. Transformer is one of the common magnetic devices for regulating voltage base on electromagnetic energy conversion theory, so as to apply suitable voltage to the electronic equipment.
Take flyback transformer for example, it is usually electrically connected to another common magnetic device, such as choke coil, when the flyback transformer is disposed on a system circuit board of the electronic equipment. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing the conventional transformer and choke coil disposed on the system circuit board. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional transformer 10 and the choke coil 11 are respectively disposed on the system circuit board 1 through adhesive 12 and electrically connected to each other via the trace (not shown) of the system circuit board 1. However, a lot of space is occupied when the transformer 10 and the choke coil 11 are separately disposed on the system circuit board 1, and thus fragmentary space on the system circuit board 1 is formed. Therefore, the trend toward increasing the power and reducing the volume of the electronic equipment cannot be matched.
In addition, since the transformer 10 and the choke coil 11 are electrically connected to each other through the trace of the system circuit board 1, current resistance and waste may be occurred. Moreover, the transformer 10 and the choke coil 11 can be soldered on the predetermined position of the system circuit board 1 via solder 13 only after the wires are wound. However, for ensuring the soldering strength, the soldering place may be close to the wires wound on the transformer 10 and the choke coil 11. Hence the insulating material of the wires of the transformer 10 or the choke coil 11 may be damaged due to the high temperature during soldering process, and the safety and efficiency of the transformer 10 and the choke coil 11 may be impacted as well.
Therefore, it is required to develop an integrated magnetic device and the conductive structure thereof, so as to overcome the foregoing defects.